


The Ultimate Revenge On Mean Big Sister

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: Incest [13]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Adults, Anal, Anal creampie, Blackmail, Choking, F/M, Fsub, Hair Pulling, Hand Over Mouth, Incest, Rape Fantasy, Revenge, doggystyle, facefuck, from behind, gwa, rough, script offer, spanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: Your big sister has been raping you regularly and has been very mean to you. It's the day you are finally going to revenge on her. You recorded her doing something that may get her into lots of trouble, so she has to do everything you say or else everyone will see the video.
Relationships: Female/Male
Series: Incest [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070324
Kudos: 2





	The Ultimate Revenge On Mean Big Sister

**Author's Note:**

> This script was written by an ADULT (me) and is meant for ADULTS ONLY. If you're under the age of 18, please leave.
> 
> This is just a fantasy. I don't tolerate or support rape in real life. Real rape in real life is DISGUSTING, WRONG and ILLEGAL first of all.
> 
> Any changes to the script are welcome.

[At first she's got that chilly, funny tone like everything in life is perfect]

Oh, little brother, I didn't see you.

What's up? Came to watch TV with your favorite big sister?

Hm?

Oh, yeah, parents aren't home.

I don't know why they left, but I'm guessing they won't be back for awhile, again.

[A longer pause]

[Giggle] You're just gonna stand there and watch me or what? Join me bro.

Come on, I'm sure there are some good movies playing on other channels, we can find something.

But first where's the remote.. 

Hold on.

[Looking for it]

Damnit, I can't find it..

Huh? You wanna talk to me about something? Okay, I'm listening?

[Pause]

Just say it already, why are you so stressed?

Boo!

[Giggle] Relax a little jeez.. and stop stuttering..

[Pause]

Oh, you got a video on your phone that you wanted to show me? What video?

Is it something funny?

No? Is it something *SUPER* funny then? 

[Giggle]

Don't mind me, I may have had a few drinks and.. I may have smoked something too. That's why I'm laughing like a dummy.

[Giggle]

But shh! Don't tell anyone, okay? Parents would probably kill me if they found out.

They don't understand that sometimes it just be like that..

You just gotta get a little high and forget about shit and just.. 

[Inhale and exhale] Relax.. yeah..

But anyways, you said you got a vid to show me right?

Well, what are you waiting for then? Show me, I wanna see.

Show your big sis whachu hiding on that phone..

Damn, you could invest in a better phone already you know? This camera is trash.

[Giggle]

Okay okay, lemme see.

[Pause]

Uh, is that my school place? Am I seeing right?

What were you doing there little bro?

[Pause]

So what is this all about, I don't see anything fun-

Wait..

[Change tone to serious now]

What the fuck bro? That's me and my friends and- 

Oh my god..

You recorded me and my friends beating that stupid bitch up after the classes?

I mean.. what for? Why are you showing me this?

What!? You want to show this to our parents and the teachers from my school!?

What the fuck bro? Why would you do that to me?

Do you even know what this bitch did to me!?

She talked shit behind my back and tried to turn my friends against me. She fucking deserved this, okay?

Dude, do you realize how much trouble you're gonna get me into if anyone sees this? I could even get locked up!

Who tought you to do this to your older siblings? Like, just why?

[Calming down suddenly and speaking with that funny/relaxed tone again]

Oh wait a second, I'm so stupid.. I forgot I can just simply do this.

[Tap on phone screen]

Boom, now you can report me all you want little brother.. I deleted your stupid little video, you can't do shit.

[Giggle]

[Aggressive] And now run to your room! Big sis is gonna teach you a lesson in a couple minutes.

What?

[Changing tone back to serious and sort of defeated]

Y-you got the video uploaded online? Where!?

On multiple websites?

[Angry] Wow, you little piece of shit..

Why are you doing this to me? I'm your sister for fucks sakes! We're supposed to cover eachother up, not expose eachother and get eachother in trouble!

It's a revenge? What the fuck are you on about? What did I even do?

[Pause]

[Switch tone to a little calmer now]

Oh.. umm..

That was..

That was a couple weeks ago though.. I thought you already forgot about it..

No? You still remember everything?

But.. I didn't even touch you since then.. 

I thought we left it in the past..

Plus.. didn't you like it? I always thought you liked it..

You didn't?

Why did you never say anything then?

You did?

But I always thought you were just playing with me like that..

I mean, you would always get hard really quickly so..

I always thought you struggled on purpose, to get me in the mood even more.. because you knew I liked it..

No?

[Sigh]

Okay look, I'm sorry.. alright?

I promise I will never force you to do anything you don't like anymore, okay?

The mean big sis is gone and she won't rape you anymore, I promise..

Now please don't show the vid to anyone, please?

What? What do you mean a simple sorry from me isn't enough.

What else do you want me to do then..

I'll do anything, just don't show the vid to anyone, I beg you!

What? You want me to.. strip.. for you?

Are you serious?

What!? You want me to get completely naked and play with my pussy infront of you!?

Dude, I'm your sister! The fuck is wrong with you?

And what's wrong with me? What do you mean?

But that was- ... different.

[Sigh]

[Pause]

It was different because..

Because.. I'm older..

[Sigh]

You don't know how it is being my age, and as horny as me, okay?

You don't know how it is to have such a cute little brother at home..

And you don't know what it's like when all you can think about during the classes is him..

You don't fucking know how good it felt for me to use you..

To fuck you..

To bring you to orgasms.. 

To make you mine..

You know nothing about it, so how can you judge me?

Okay, maybe it still *was* wrong but.. you brought this on yourself little bro.

Yea, I mean.. all the times when you would walk around the house with just your cute PJs on..

Or when you would take off your shirt..

Do you know how big of a tease you were for me? Like, at what point did you expect me to finally do something about it?

Your shyness and innocence didn't help neither.. 

I just *had* to rape you little bro..

And after you gave me your first cum.. I got addicted..

And I couldn't stop coming to your room at nights..

I had to rape you regularly..

That was the only thing that turned me on..

And it was the only thing that could get me off..

But I never thought you didn't like it..

I was convinced that you loved it little bro..

Now I see you didn't like it at all..

But then again, you're asking me to strip for you and play with myself.. so do you think I'm hot or..

Just a revenge huh..

What if I don't do it?

You're gonna show the vid to everyone?

Heh, I must admit.. I'm kinda proud of you little bro..

Recording me and my friends was very smart..

Alright then, I'll strip for you.. I guess I don't really have other choice, do I..

[Optional clothes sounds as she's stripping naked]

Tadaa.. your big sister is naked. Happy now?

Eh, you still want me to play with myself too?

And how's that a revenge? You're basically asking me to masturbate while watching you little bro. If you ask me, that's more of a gift than punishment for me.

Oh I get it.. you just want to command me huh..

Make me do what you say..

[Giggle]

Alright then.. lemme spread those legs for my little perv and..

[Wet sounds as she's slowly rubbing pussy and soft moaning]

Mmm you like that? Brother?

Your big sister is rubbing her pussy for you..

[Continue wet sounds and soft moans]

You know.. you look really hot right now..

I may even cum for you little bro.. do you want that?

[Continue wet sounds and soft moans]

You want me to stop playing with myself now? Really? You're not gonna let me finish? I'm getting closer to-

Okay, fine.. I'm stopping.. see?

What!? You want me to give you.. a blowjob?

Dude! Put that away, we're not supposed to-

[Sudden facefuck and muffled protests]

Stop!

[Continue facefuck]

I said stop you little-

[Continue facefuck for a longer time now]

[Stop facefuck and catch breath for a little bit]

What the fuck little bro? I wasn't ready for that..

Ouch, my throat..

Huh? What again?

You wanna play with my tits? [Sigh] Really?

Fine.. I guess..

[Gasp] Hey, don't grab them so hard.. be delicate with them.. 

[Slap tits] Ouch! That hurts you idiot!

[Slap tits again] Ou! Stop it!

Fuck, why are you squeezing them so roughly..

Ouch, don't pull my nipples so hard..

Yes, it hurts obviously.. stop it!

No, don't twist them like that!

[Feeling pain, but it's a mixed pain and pleasure so a little moan escapes her mouth too]

Get off me! You had your fun, okay? It's time to stop-

[Sudden facefuck again]

[Catching breath again]

Oh my god, you're so lucky you have that vid, otherwise I'd-

[Choking her a little bit]

[Trying to speak while being choked] Stop, I can't breath..

[Catch breath again, cough]

What's wrong with you.. you could've strangled me by accident..

[Cough]

[Gasp] Ouch, don't grab my arm so roughly, what are you doin-

Ah!

What now huh? You got me facedown on the couch.. are you gonna fuck me now? You little bastard?

Then do it and let's get it over with!

[Spank] What are you waiting for little bro, punish me! Stick it in my pussy! This is what you wanted, isn't it?

You wanted a fucking revenge!

[Spank] So fucking revenge on me!

Wait.. why are you holding a lube in your hands?

You're not about to..

[A shock, as he sticks a lubed up finger in her ass]

Oh my god oh my god oh my god.. you sticked a finger in my asshole..

Ou! I-I'm not used to anal little bro.. can you take it out please? You can have my pussy!

Ou! stop pushing it deeper, it hurts! My ass is too tight!

Why can't you just fuck my pussy?

Because you know I'll enjoy it? And you don't want me to?

[Grrr] you stupid-

Ou! Don't twist your finger inside of me so unexpectly..

What? It's for that one time when I fucked you with a strapon?

But little bro, please.. I'm not ready to take a cock in my ass yet..

I never done it and-

[Scream in pain]

No! Take your cock out of my ass! Please!

[Scream in pain]

Stop! It hurts!

[Scream in pain as he fucks her in the ass]

[Spank]

Don't do it so hard, you're gonna break me!

What? Just like I and my tattoed friend broke you that one weekend? I told you I'm sorry a million times already! Please push it out!

[Another spank and continue fucking]

Stop little brother!

Please! Let me go!

We can forget about everything and start everything over! Just give me a chance!

[Combination of screams and whimpers as he still pounds her in the ass for a little while]

[He stops fucking her]

Are you done!?

Ouch! Hey! Don't cover my m-

[Continue fucking hard, and now muffled screams & whimpers for a little while]

No! Stop! Don't pull my hair! No! Ou!

[Screaming or catching breath, as if trying her best to deal with the pain while getting pounded hard from behind for like a 1 minute or something]

Just finish already! I can't take this anymore!

Please!

Cum already!

But not inside my ass!

No! Not inside of my ass!

Noo!

[He cums inside her ass, gives few final deep thrusts and stops]

You bastard..

[She falls on the couch and tries to calm herself down from the painal for a little bit]

Ouch.. my ass is gonna hurt for the rest of this day probably.. and the rest of this week..

Are you fucking proud of yourself? Did you get what you wanted little bro?

I guess we are even now?

Good.

Ouch.. fuck you.. I feel like my asshole is on fire..

You won't show the vid to anyone now, will you? I mean you had your revenge, right?

You promise?

Okay.. atleast that..

Can you delete it too?

No? Why!?

Oh.. just incase I decide to do something to you for what you just did? Fair enough little bro..

How about this..

I promise I won't touch you anymore.. and we can try to rebuild our relationship again?

Yeah, like a normal relationship.. between big sister and a little brother..

Non sexual..

I didn't understand it then.. but now I see what kinda bitch I was to you after you tought me this painful lesson..

I now see I was a monster.. who took advantage of her poor and weak little brother..

I was mean to you for no reason too.. I could've atleast been gentle with you..

I guess this hard, forceful anal was needed..

And I don't know if it's possible for you to forgive me after what I've done but..

Really? You forgive me?

Are you sure? I mean..

Aww, I love you too little brother..

C'mere to big sis..

[Kiss]

I'm sorry for everything..

From now on, I promise I will be best big sister I can be for you..

I promise the mean big sis is gone forever..

I promise..


End file.
